fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne
is the main character of the Aikatsu season My Idol Story. She originally comes from Germany but was on a visit in Tokyo, where the path to the an idol opened to her. She now lives as an idol at the Starlight Academy. Her preferred brand is a cool brand called Western Sunset. Bio Appearance In the anime, Anne is first seen wearing a black jacket, which she kept opened and a blue tshirt underneath. She was wearing blue jeans and light blue sneakers. She has brown hair, which reach over her shoulder and she usually keeps them opened. Her eye color is blue and she wears glasses. Personality Usually, Anne is a calm and closed young girl who can't talk openly with others. But when music comes her way, she changes almost completely. She loves to sind but is afraid of being judged by others if she sings in public. So she usually keeps silent when there's music and she's around other people. She sucks at remembering dance moves, however, this won't stop her at dancing, because it's all just fun, isn't it? Relationships *'Sakura Kitaoji:' The first Starlight idol she met at Tokyo. They made first contact during a rainy day and even shared one umbrella. Sakura supports Anne with everything she might need help with. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya:' Ichigo was the one to suggest Anne performing an idol song along with her. A bit back in time, they acutally had a short encounter in New York, when Anne and a friend visited the town. *'Mai Inoue:' Plot First Performance Anne is a 15-year-old girl who visits Tokyo for the first time. She is waiting with a friend for the rain to stop when she meets the popular idol Sakura Kitaoji, whom she starts talking which. As the sonn-to-be Top Idol Ichigo Hoshimiya passes their way, Anne is asked if she wants to perform on stage with Ichigo. Later, at the concert hall, Todo Yurika explains Anne how the creating of cards worked. For that, Yurika showed her a special Card-Making-Machine, which is used rarely and is only used now because Anne had no idol cards and needed a good school coord. With the machine, Anne created her own school dress, the Buttercup Stage Coord. Then it was time for the performance and the song they would perform, was Sweet Sp!ce. While Anne had no problems with the singing part, she made some minor and major dancing mistakes. Anyway, the audience, including Starlight idols and staff, was pretty impressed by the performance. As Anne was even able to perform a Special Appeal, Ichigo later invited her to have more concerts with her. And not only that, the headmistress of the Starlight School even invited Anne to join the Starlight School. As Anne had much fun during the performance, she accepted. "Tha'ts it! My Idol Activities start right now!" About a month after the conctert with Ichigo, Anne arrived at the Starlight Academy in order to start her exciting life as an idol. As she passed the school's date, she was already surprised by Ichigo and the others, who showed her room. They then brought her to her new homeroom with her new class and her new teacher - it was the exact same as Ichigo, Aoi and Ran's! And Johnny-sensei, her teacher, left a rather strange impression to the young girl. After class, Anne was told that she first needs to learn Japanese before performing another time. At the end of the episode, Anne watched Ichigo, Aoi and Ran performing together, but not as Soleil, as a normal idol trio. Calendar Girl was the song they performed. Looking around, she saw the excitement of the audience and remembered why she decided to come here in the first place. The Starlight School Etymology - Anne is a short form of her acutal given name. Anne however, is the French form of Anna, meaning "favour" or "grace".http://www.behindthename.com/name/anne-1 - The last name Anne made up in order to give Orihime Mitsuishi a full name. Raiharu means "next spring". The word comes from「来」meaning "to come" and「春」meaning "spring". Trivia *Anne's star sign is Aries. *Author's Note: "Even though this character is based on me, I've never been to the US or to Japan." *Anne is the first Aikatsu! main character to have no official last name stated. *Anne shares her singing voice with Otome Arisugawa and Yurika Todo. *Anne is the first Aikatsu! idol, who doesn't speak Japanese. *Ever since she has joined the idol activities, she adds "katsu" to almost every word. *Anne is sometimes referred as by fans and Idol experts. *Anne's favorite Aikatsu! song is Diamond Happy. Gallery Links *'' /Akari's Idol Activities'' References Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Aikatsu!: My Idol Story Idols Category:KisekiIdols Category:KisekiCharacters Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki